Pandora Alice
by Yukiko5347
Summary: The PH gang were all in town when they had tracked down a chain and fought it in hopes of getting another fragment of Alice's memory back, when it turns out, this chain was a little more special then they thought- it had the power to teleport. When trying to get away, it had brang the PH gang with it, only for them to find themselves in Gakuen Alice. rated T cuz I wanna
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora****Alice **

Third person POV

It had all started when they went chain-hunting that bright and early morning. It had been fairly calm nowadays, the sun shining, birds chirping, the occasional weird happening of Vincent or Echo's visits.

And, of course, the fighting. Always with the fighting. Alice saying something that leads to her calling Oz her man-servant, Oz just smiling at her in return,

Gil then retorting, telling her something probably like " What're you talking about? He's my master, Baka-Usagi!"

And then Alice glaring at him and yelling "He's MY man-servant, Wakane-Atama!" add some bickering, which turned to arguing, then a full-blown fight.

Why it's a good thing? Well, that'd be because it means that they actually had the _time _and _luxury_ to fight, instead of running around, trying to find Alice's memories,

**(A/N: they still do, there's just not as much danger in it now)**

And nearly getting killed all the while. It actually takes less time nowadays, as they have become more skilled in their chain-fighting. Now, they can sense chains, and people who sign contracts with them.

Alice can now summon her scythe without having to turn into her B-rabbit form, and it doesn't take as much an effort for Gil to use Raven, his chain.

So, as they left for the marketplace to look for food, (Alice just wants her meat =.=) they sensed a chain. A special one, which is usually the one that has a fragment of Alice's memories.

So, naturally, they dropped shopping (much to Gil's pleasure) and went to fight it, Oz in hopes of making Alice happy with the retrieval of a memory fragment. Oh, how he loved her smile...

Anyway, they had been going past an alleyway when they stopped. It was right there, in that dark little alley corner. So they slowly turned to face it's general direction, and walked slow as a slug towards the monster, only to realize the alley was bigger then they thought.

As they quietly crept through, looking around, the tingling sensation had been pushed farther down. It kept going on like this, until they finally got irritated, and brang out their weapons/chains.

Gil, his shot gun,

Alice, her scythe, yet ready to turn into the legendary Bloodstained Rabbit for her man-servant's protection,

Oz a random axe he picked up from the entrance,

Sharon sumoned Eques,

And Break, his cane/sword.

It was quite interesting, for Break still had a phsycotic Cheshire Cat grin that would make pro MMA wrestlers cry for their mommas,

Sharon because she was wearing a puffy victorian-style (is that what it is?) dress which didn't really look fit for battle, and a calm look on her face,

Oz not really fitting his bloody (it was edged with blood) axe's scary image, especially since he had a bright look on his face, a sparkle in his emerald eyes,

Alice being smaller then her scythe (I love those "huge weapon, small kid" combos!), yet still just as intimidating, for she had a doomsday aura emitting from her,

And Gil because he looked afraid, probably due to the fact that alleys usually have alley cats.

When they summoned them, though, the presence seemed to run away- like they felt the weapons come out, and they really didn't like it.

So, they chased after it. They came to a forest, which was odd, since they were in an alleyway the last time they checked, and alleys don't typically end in green forests.

They heard rustling in the nearby bushes, and they snapped their heads towards the sound, almost giving them whiplash. Some more rustling- like the thing was stuck, and was trying to break free.

They snuck up to it, their weapons in front, as they braced themselves. The shaking stopped. Alice took her scythe and was about to use the tip to poke the lush green leaves of the shrub, when suddenly, a dark figure launched out of the greenery in front of them, startling the group of five.

It went straight for Sharon.

But Break wouldn't have any of that. He took his sword and slashed at it, with the intent to keep it away from her, and kill it if he had to.

If Alice didn't first, though. Over the time that they had spent together, Alice had grown to be fond of Sharon, and they grew pretty close. And, if there was one thing Break and the others knew and didn't kid about, it was Alice and the people she cares about.

And Sharon was one of those special people.

That monster was dead.

Alice growled ferociously and lunged at the ugly beast. She pulled her scythe back in a motion that automatically told you that she was gonna slice that abomination into bits.

Break almost felt sorry for it.

Almost.

But it chose to go for the wrong person this time. Sharon was his mistress, and he would protect her with all he had- even if it meant commiting suicide in the most gruesome way possible to let her live.

As Alice roared in fury and slashed with all her might, Break had enough time to not only run over to Sharon and make sure she was alright, but also be able to take in the enemy's appearence.

It looked like it had been sent straight from Hell itself.

Not that Alice cared. It had sharp, 3-foot-long yellowy tallons like a giant eagle, reptalian skin like a cross between a snake and a crocodile, rows of razor-sharp, 2-foot-long fangs, bloodred eyes that you would swear would show you your worst nightmare if you looked at it, the head the same shape of a Cobra, and it was at least seven feet tall.

It would try to swat her away, stab her with it's talons, bite her, whatever- but she was too fast. Finally, after being slashed and bashed and punched and kicked, the bloodied and bruised demonic chain dissapeared, only to reappear behind Oz and Gil, who had backed off when she went on her rampage.

After knowing her for so long, they knew that it was best to step back and let her go all out on the stupid oafs at times like that. Because if you get in her way, she won't hesitate to kill you along with it, family/close friend or not.

The monster then made the biggest mistake in it's entire miserable life.

It picked another victim and lifted them up to most likely chomp up, which just so happened to be Oz.

See? Big mistake.

If it was possible, Alice seemed to get more angry. She let out a howl of rage and did something that suprised them all.

She had broken the seal.


	2. SOPA: Takedown Round 2

_**I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but this is important! SOPA is back!**_

_**VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!**_ I was informed of this from cookiequeen13, who got this from Ren8Ichigo and Lazylolilpop girl. Just to let you know most of this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo. Key word: **MOST**. I edited incorrect grammar and stuff, added links, etc. Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me.

_**SOPA is back**_. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on YouTube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon.

That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked as well.

A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not long at all, because once this passes, then _anything_ goes.

Wattpad and FanFiction alike will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another artist. This will effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove any spaces below, and see for yourself.

2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_

blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

watch?v=j6E-YQ8hmQ0

We are not as powerless as anyone might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threatened. Everything from this to fan art to YouTube is in danger of being gone forever. I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the _globe_. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech.

We're not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our word, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. We can stop this but only if we stand together. Please, my fellow readers and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet! We stopped it before! Let's do it again! Come on- lets push SOPA back! Fight for our freedom!

Copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
